


중독

by kopi_luwak



Series: step [6]
Category: EXO (Band), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Customer Service!AU, EXO as cameo, M/M, fanboy!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsurumaru Kuninaga hanya ingin bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo, dan jatuh cinta pada (suara) Ichigo Hitofuri sama sekali di luar rencana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	중독

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> realisasi dari status guyon fb.  
> beware EXO-L!Tsurumaru sama Higekiri.  
> OOC tingkat parah. penggunaan bahasa jawa dan narasi nggak pakai bahasa baku.  
> banyak jokes internal EXO, jadi yang nggak paham EXO mungkin menemukan ini sebagai nggak lucu.  
> maafkan saya, al-san, semoga bisa jadi obat gossen #heh

“Tai, EXO mau konser lagi di Jakarta!”

Tsurumaru langsung menoleh meninggalkan keripik kentangnya yang bermerek mirip seperti nama panggung salah satu member _idol group_ kesukaannya demi menoleh dan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengabaikan panggilan Higekiri yang mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti ikan lohan sembari memegang ponsel. Tai—sejenis sumpah serapah yang harusnya disimpan dalam hati—begitu Higekiri memanggilnya, awalnya ia kesal setengah mati, tetapi balas memanggil lelaki dengan suara cempreng ala anak pra-puber itu dengan ‘Cuk’ sudah cukup melegakan.

Satu sama, bro.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka tinggal satu kamar. Hidup itu sama sekali tidak mudah, apalagi jika kamu tinggal di kota besar yang bayar kos saja bisa selangit. Makanya mereka putuskan untuk tinggal sekamar berdua, sebenarnya Tsurumaru saja sih yang terlalu bergaya cari kamar kos yang ada pendinginnya, yang  ada televisinya, seperti minta kamar hotel saja, tapi berhubung Higekiri sama gayanya, jadi mereka bisa sepakat.

Kamar Hojo, begitu mereka sebut kamar mereka tercinta.

Kenapa Hojo? Biar mereka dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Kembali ke topik, netra keemasan Tsurumaru langsung berkedip-kedip penuh antusias saat nama grup kesukaannya disebut, tapi menghela napas kecewa saat sadar kalau dia uangnya terlalu sedikit untuk itu. Istilah lainnya, kantong kering. Atau miskin. Disebut kere juga halal.

“Gue ga punya duit, Cuk,” Tsurumaru menangisi nasibnya seraya mengunyah keripiknya lebih banyak.

“Ooh. Ciyan,” ditatap dengan tatapan kasihan dari Higekiri, ia balas mendelik tajam.

Ia membalas, setajam mungkin. “Kayak lo ada duit aja sih.”

Higekiri angkat bahu. “Adek gue mau beliin, katanya.”

“OMG.”

“Kalo gue inget namanya sih, katanya.”

Ia malah tertawa, terbahak-bahak. Higekiri mengingat nama adiknya itu seperti trio (mantan) anggota dari China itu bakal kembali ke EXO.  “Cuk, _ngimpio kono_! Ketemu Jongdae itu hal paling mustahil di hidupmu!” Kim Jongdae, nama panggungnya Chen, _bias_ —orang yang paling disayang—punya Higekiri.

Yang dihina balas nyengir.

“ _Justru kon seng gur isone ketemu Kyungsoo neng nggene mimpi._ LOL.”

Mau tak mau, Tsurumaru mengangkat alis.

“ _Adikku ntuk tiket PO siji._ ”

Sedetik kemudian, satu jenis tawa keras memenuhi ruangan dengan gaungan: tawa nista penuh kemenangan Higekiri melihat wajah _priceless_ Tsurumaru—antara mangap nggak bisa balas membantah dan mau menangisi segala hal, nasib bagus Higekiri ataupun dia yang terlalu miskin untuk beli tiket nontonin konser EXO, dan dia yang selalu gagal beli tiket _online_ akibat jarinya kalah cepat—yang sudah pasti aneh.

“ _Asu kon,_ Cuk.”

Higekiri masih ngakak dan Tsurumaru yang ngambek seraya merengut jelek merebut remote televisi dan menghidupkannya. Senang saja dia mendapati Tsurumaru tidak pernah menang darinya. Bukan karena Tsurumaru payah dalam ledek-ledekan, hanya saja, soal kertas ajaib merah dan biru itu Higekiri _hampir pasti_ menang.

Hampir saja ia mengganti _channel_ karena ia benci iklan, tahu-tahu saja sebuah _jingle_ promosi menarik perhatiannya.

Biasa saja sebenarnya, tetapi memberi harapan untuk fans kere sepertinya: iklan promosi es krim;

belilah es krim merek anu rasa ini dan itu bertanda khusus dan menangkan hadiahnya!  
tersedia sembilan ribu kaos bergambar masing-masing satu anggota,  
sembilan ratus _backpack_ dan sembilan ratus topi,  
dengan _grandprize_  
sembilan tiket konser EXO ‘The Lost Planet 2’ di Jakarta!

Ia mangap lagi. Tangisnya menjadi tangisan _fanboy_ yang seperti mendapat harapan, seperti saat namanya diingat _bias_ saat mendatangi acara _fansign_.

Sejak kapan agensi _idol group_ (apalagi sebesar SM Entertainment) menjalin kerjasama dengan merek eskrim? Higekiri dengan akal warasnya bertanya, tetapi Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang otaknya sudah terlanjur geser tidak peduli, dan targetnya mulai saat itu hanyalah satu, karena Tsurumaru Kuninaga hanyalah sebiji EXO-L kere, dan demi _bias_ nya, Do Kyungsoo, apa pun ia akan lakukan.

Termasuk mengganti menu makan sebulan menjadi es krim, tiga kali sehari.

* * *

 

중독  
Tsurumaru Kuninaga/Ichigo Hitofuri

Touken Ranbu © DMM dan Nitro+  
EXO © SM Entertainment, Lu Han, Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao punya mereka sendiri  
Anterograde Tomorrow © changdictator  
Arbitrage © fumerie (grisclair)

_untung_ y _ang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini hanyalah lestarinya OTP._

* * *

 

Tsurumaru Kuninaga bahkan tidak pernah sadar sejak kapan dia mulai naksir dengan EXO. Yang ia ingat, saat itu dia sedang jadi ekpatriat di China, dan sedang suntuk super sampai dia iseng buka-buka Yinyuetai sambil menulis kata kunci sembarangan. Tahu-tahunya ketemu video pendek tentang orang yang menari. EXO, begitu akhir video membuka identitas diri si penari, Kai, dan grup di mana dia terdapat. Saat ia menyadari diri, dia sudah menemukan dirinya memencet tombol _subscribe_. Tsurumaru aslinya mana paham dengan dunia kekoreaan.

Ia pernah dengar soal kucing yang diberi pisau dengan sedikit darah akan menjilatinya terus-menerus hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menjilati darahnya sendiri hingga mati kehabisan darah. Rasanya, keadaannya pun semakin mirip dengan kucing tersebut. Tsurumaru terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, pernah dengar ‘kan rekan sejawat mengatakan ‘K-POP sih dari banci hanya untuk orang-orang banci’, Tsurumaru abai sih, orang-orang awam tapi bacot mana penting diurusin, untung saja dia bisa jaga imej. Hingga ia pindah ke Indonesia dan bertemu dengan Higekiri.

Mengapa ke Indonesia? Mau kejar S2, katanya.

(Mengapa di Indonesia? Karena kampung halaman. Masa lahir di negara luar, jadi ekspat di negara luarnya luar sampe mati, Tsurumaru kan masih cinta tanah air, makanya ia mati-matian saat belajar. Emangnya Higekiri.)

Awalnya memang susah, tapi meski otaknya sering dibilang geser sepuluh senti, sebenarnya dia ‘kan tidak tolol-tolol amat. Buktinya dia sudah bisa berbahasa Indonesia dengan baik dan benar. Nggak kayak Higekiri yang masih seperti orang keselek saat berbicara bukan dengan bahasa ibunya, batinnya setengah mengejek.

Higekiri ternyata baru doyan, dan yang dibaca sudah macam-macam saja, tetapi Tsurumaru jauh lebih pro. Dia sudah melewati onak dan duri dalam _fanworks_ , dan Higekiri pun lebih cocok tersakiti. Agar tidak hanya dia yang kena _mindfuck_ Arbitrage dan sesenggukan seperti tak ada hari esok karena Anterograde Tomorrow.

(Alkisah, Higekiri bertanya dengan mata sembab dan sisa sesenggukan, ditambah otak yang sudah diperkosa ke mana-mana, bahkan memegang ponsel dengan benar pun sudah tidak sanggup. “Tai, setahu gue lo ngekapal Tuan Byun sama Dedek Kyung deh, lo kenapa bisa tau _fanfic_ si Jogging sama si Dedek Kyung sebangke ini sih.”

Byun Baekhyun, Tsurumaru manggilnya ‘Tuan Byun’ karena menurutnya dia ganteng sekali di model video musik MAMA meski rada bantet, seme tulen, dan ikut marah-marah saat ada yang menganggap tebalnya celak berbanding lurus dengan sifat kecewekan. Dedek Kyung, dipanggil begitu karena dia yang unyu. Suaranya ena didengar. Dan Tsurumaru ‘kan ngekapal mereka berdua.

Sebagai seorang senior, ia tersenyum tipis dengan keren dan berkata dengan lembut seraya menunjukkan alasan yang sangat simpel, “Cuk, _Kaisoo_ _has the best angst_.”)

Ini pasti yang namanya _fudanshi_ , Higekiri sering berpikir. Dia sendiri tidak anti pada hal-hal yang merujuk pada sesama jenis, juga tidak mendukungnya. Cerita-cerita _god-tier_ yang Tsurumaru tawarkan pun kalau tidak ada yang memberitahu, ia pun tidak akan paham. Jadi dengan netranya ia memandang dalam  lelaki yang sedang mengikat rambutnya yang tipis itu, “Lo _fudan_ , ya.”

Tetapi, dengan tegas jawabannya selalu, “Gue bukan _fudan_.”

Terserah.

“Gue ga mau dapat kaos Sehun,” Tsurumaru berguling setelah membuang bungkus es krim kesekian, _well_ , sudah seminggu dan yang ia makan nyaris semuanya adalah es krim. Sekarang Higekiri paham mengapa Tsurumaru bisa sekurus itu, padahal kalau uangnya ada, porsi makannya bisa sepuluh kali porsi kuli. “Gue maunya Dedek Kyungieku sayang indah muah-muah—“ sekarang menciumi poster Kyungsoo dengan penuh niat.

“Yang homo stahp,” Higekiri menutupi muka Tsurumaru, “Sehun? Maksud lo ukenya Lu Han, LOL.”

“Elah, terima aja kalo sekarang mereka tinggal sembilan, _jan-jane wes diwarahi_ seleksi alam _tah durung sih koe,_ Cuk.”

Yang nyengir sekarang pasang ekspresi bete. “ _Nggak_ sembilan,” dengan penekanan penuh pada kata _nggak_ , tangan menoyor kepala si albino dengan rambut dicat perak dengan semena-mena, “Mereka masih dua belas, cuma tempat kerjanya aja sekarang pisah-pisah. _Pokoke OT12 saklawase!_ ”

“ _Ndasmu_. _Kakehan delulu orak apik ndes._ ”

Bukan rahasia lagi di antara mereka berdua kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua sedikit berseberangan jalan: Tsurumaru penganut setia sejak _teaser video_ pertama keluar, menerima kenyataan tentang sisa berapa anggota sekarang, pendukung OT9, sementara Higekiri yang baru mengenal grup tersebut pada akhir 2013, masih berusaha _denial_ , pendukung OT12 garis keras.

“ _Mati ae kon._ ”

“Aku cuma pingin tiket EXOOOOOO,” rengeknya, setelah kaos EXO yang kesepuluh (dan kaos Yixing—Lay—yang kedua), heran juga Higekiri mengapa onggokan albino seperti ini bisa diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan program magisternya, padahal sinting begini. “Tiketnya masih belum habis, kok, gue udah cek, tapi kenapa gue ga dikasih, Tuhan, bahkan onggokan pisau cukur ini dikasih kesempatan liat bias, gue kan cuma mau Do Kyungsoo gue kangen Do Kyungsoo gue ga mau yang lain, ukenya si Lu Han yang belakangan makin uke sekalipun, seganteng apa pun dia,” selanjutnya sesenggukan buaya, demi Wu Yifan yang sekarang brewokan dan makin hina, Tsurumaru yang begini itu _nggak_ banget.

(Nah, siapa sekarang yang sebut-sebut Lu Han.)

Tetapi kalau rasa frustrasi sih, Higekiri juga paham. Bayangkan tujuh dikali tiga bungkus es krim, dan semuanya tidak membawanya menuju apa pun.

 

 

(sehari setelah ia memasukkan dua puluh satu kode sekaligus)

“Kenapa sih gue nggak kunjung dapet tiketnya. Apa salah gue sampe ngga dibolehin ketemu Kyungsoo.” Goler-goler saja dia di kamar, sambil menangisi nasib parahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, makin nelangsa saja saat Higekiri sudah siap-siap _lightstick_ , bikin _banner_ macam-macam, “Kurang apa gue, udah ngikutin dari zaman si Jogging baru dikeluarin _teaser_ nya, masih ekso el meski tinggal sembilan sampe daftar jadi fans resmi, tapi nontonin konser-konser mereka kaga pernah.”

“Kurang duit,” Higekiri ngakak sampe keselek. Tsurumaru mendengus sambil ngumpat, _jamput_ , dan ia yang tidak ambil pusing tetap menata barang-barangnya di satu sudut. Tsurumaru kalau marah, atau kalau alaynya kumat, brutalnya luar biasa. Berdarah-darah karena diri sendiri, malah ngaku-ngaku bangau dan dengan ganas bunuh lawannya, ‘kan ngga gitu juga. “Salah lo sih punya adek macem si Monoyoshi ya, kemarin dia nguras duit lo buat nonton Phonograph KRY nggak sih, yang lo sampe mewek najong itu?”

_najong,_ najis + jijong. Dari mana asalnya, lebih baik tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

“Tapi sekere apa sih lo, Phonograph kan udah Januari kemaren, ini _Agustus_ , mamen.”

Tsurumaru ngelap ingus dengan tisu. Hampir dileletin ke Higekiri sih, cuma yang bersangkutan ganti marah-marah sambil melempar kotak tisu. “Lo kira cari duit gampang, Cuk.” Merasa pedih lagi rasanya saat diingatkan. “Itu kan tabungan gue, mau nonton The Lost Planet kemaren, tapi malah ditodong si Monoyo, gue harus gimana, gue ‘kan kakak perhatian.”

“Sok banget lu.”

“Cuk, suruh Hizamaru beliin tiket satu lagi dong,” ia meminta dengan nada dimanis-maniskan, niatnya mau _aegyo_ pake _bbuing-bbuing_ seunyu si Sehun tapi sekali lagi, karena itu adalah Tsurumaru, jadinya sejijik Yifan kalau sedang berupaya sok imut.

Mau pakai perumpamaan lain, berhubung Higekiri dan Tsurumaru dua-duanya EXO-L, jadi susah. Di kepala mereka isinya hanya dedek-dedek imut (ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Tsurumaru ini bahkan sudah seumuran Kyuhyun Suju—kalau menurut istilah di _idol group_ , meski masih baru mau tiga puluhan, tetap saja—bangkotan.

Jahat, sumpah.)

Sayang sekali Hizamaru hanya ingat _Anija_. Ke mana-mana _Anija_. Tsurumaru jadi pingin, bukannya enak kalau dibelikan tiket nonton konser sama adek, bukannya dipalak sama adik yang baru seumuran ABG banget buat nonton _bias_ sekalian PDKT langkah selanjutnya ke gebetan.

Tsurumaru meringis.

“Kalo lo ada jodoh sama EXO, pasti kejadian kok, Tsur. Wkwk,” sabda Yang Mulia Higekiri sebelum melangkah pergi, menitipkan barang-barangnya ke tempat aman, mungkin ke tempat Mikazuki, sebelum Tsurumaru kalap dan merusak semua properti yang ia siapkan untuk _fanboying_ an.

 

 

Malam itu, Tsurumaru yang udah terkapar seperti onggokan _dame ningen_ bermimpi ketemu Kyungsoo.

Demi apa, meski mimpi, ketemu _bias_ itu seberuntung apa. Langsung saja dia pelukin dan dia ciumin, ini dia enanya selalu mendapat kejutan, _bahkan meski hanya mimpi, aku ingin kebersamaan denganmu ini terasa nyata. Jangan biarin aku bangun, Dedek Do Kyungsoo, karena rasa baper saat sadar apa yang kamu alami di sini hanyalah delulu semata, itu sakit banget,_ pikirnya melantur. Kemudian Kyungsoo _nya_ ditarik. Maunya marah karena badan _bias_ masih belum puas dipelukin, taunya si Tuan Byun yang narik oknum DKS—Do Kyungsoo—dari pelukannya.

OMG, OTP gue.

Aneh banget, saat ia menoleh, padahal sekilas, pemandangan selanjutnya bukannya OTPnya mesra-mesraan, tapi yang tersaji adalah Oh Sehun yang mendadak naik pangkat jadi seme jika sedang bareng-bareng Huang Zitao, ya Tsurumaru sih oke-oke aja, tapi biar dia tetep jadi ukenya Lu Han atau si Jogging aja malah lebih bagus, ini kenapa jadi _fanboying_ an gini, lalu latar berubah menjadi panggung konser yang anehnya berada di atas taman bunga krisan, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi, emangnya ada yang mati, lalu muncul lagi DKS yang rambutnya mendadak dicat biru langit membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari latar, ia menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih yang membuatnya kaget luar binasa.

“Tsurumaru-hyung, aku sayang kamu.”

Oh, _so sweet_. Tsurumaru mau mati saja rasanya. Seakan hidupnya sudah cukup begini saja. _Hyung_ , panggilan kakak dari seorang laki-laki untuk laki-laki lain, dan caranya mengucap ‘Tsurumaru’ membuatnya ingin goler dan jejeritan ala _fangirl kimo_ aja.  DKS memang yang paling _moe_ di EXO. _No objection._ Sumpah.

Beginikah perasaan Kim Minseok saat Zitao memanggilnya _oppa_ —panggilan kakak dari seorang gadis untuk laki-laki—pasalnya Zitao masih belum bisa bahasa Korea, sampai si hina Yifan iri dan minta Zitao panggil dia _oppa_ juga sekali.

(Salah banget, Tsur.)

Ia membuka mulutnya yang bergetar hebat, “Do Kyungsoo, _kula tresna j_ —“

Netranya terbuka. Tidak ada oknum DKS tercinta, yang ia temui hanyalah langit-langit dengan cat mengelupas di sudut.

_Jancuk._

 

[Jika ini mimpi, jangan biarin gue bangun.

Jika ketemu sama kamu dan merasakan indahnya bersamamu itu mimpi,

Maka biarin aku selamanya bermimpi.]

—Tsurumaru Kuninaga, satu _line_ dengan Cho Kyuhyun, sedang merasa ingin tenggelam dalam penyakit yang dibawa _Trypanosoma gambiense_.

 

 

(Tsurumaru Kuninaga, yang biasanya berkubang di bak mandi berjam-jam seterlambat apa pun dia sampe Higekiri numpang ke kosannya Mikazuki kalau dia sedang sial kebagian jatah mandi habis Tsurumaru, kini hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi sebelum berangkat kuliah (lagi) dengan tampang bete. Dia sudah lelah ter-PHP.)

 

 

(hari tiga habis dia memasukkan dua puluh satu kode sekaligus dan sudah dapat konfirmasi _e-mail_ )

“Cuk, _durung kepethuk Jongdae ra kon?_ ” Tsurumaru tiduran di pangkuan Higekiri seraya membuka-buka komiknya tanpa minat. Higekiri  menaikkan alis, tumben banget ga sih si Tsurumaru ngga ada alay-alaynya sama sekali soal dia yang ngga terlalu lama bakal berangkat nonton. Apalagi dia masih ngga dapat tiketnya. Dan kemarin dia sudah berhenti puasa makanan lain selain es krim. Kemarin dia makan nasi padang kayak orang ngga pernah makan. “ _Rungokke wong nak diomongi, Bajirut._ ”

“ _Lha delokmu kepiye, lightstick_ gue kan masih ada di sini,” ia angkat suara, lama setelah Tsurumaru mengajaknya bicara dan karena Tsurumaru kesal diabaikan, cubitan-cubitan di kakinya dilakukan Tsurumaru, makin keras tiap cubitan, sadis.

“Gue ketemu Kyungsoo,” belum sempat Higekiri mangap, ia cepat menjawab, “Di dalem mimpi, persis banget sama yang lo katain.”

“Gue ada bakat peramal, atau lo yang harus mengubur keinginan seumur hidup buat nonton konser EXO _live_?”

Tsurumaru abai dengan hinaan frontal Higekiri. “Kyungsoo _cubangs_ di situ, gue gacuat.”

Yang sebal diabaikan merengut. “Serah.”

“Gue pelukin. Gue ciumin. Tapi habis itu dia rambutnya mendadak biru muda, kenapa ya.” Tsurumaru ‘kan lebih suka kalau rambut para member ngga ditata dan dicat aneh-aneh.  Yang ori yang indah. Cintailah produk-produk original. Original _jjang_!

Yang ditanya angkat bahu. “Lo ada jodoh sama cowok rambutnya biru muda, kali.”

“Hah, Kyungsoo rambutnya dicat biru muda beneran?”

“ _Ora, ndes_.”

“Jujur, gue udah nyerah nyari tiket,” Tsurumaru menatap langit-langit, mukanya penuh nelangsa, “Makanya lo kemarin liat gue makan nasi padang, yaudah sih dapat topi sama kaus gambarnya EXO _OT9_ —apalagi Kyungsoo, kenapa Yixing malah gue punya dua—sekarang gue _daijobu_ sih cuma ketemu Kyungsoo di mimpi, moga kali aja bisa ngevvota EXO suatu saat nanti, paling ngga sebelum gue beneran jadi kakek bangkotan, deh.”

_Heavy emphasis on_ OT9. Tsurumaru emang bangsat.

 

 

Aslinya Tsurumaru nggak kere-kere banget kok, buktinya masih bisa lengkapin koleksi album dan mini album EXO, dan semuanya edisi Kyungsoo sih, jadi bisa dibilang dia hoki karena ngga usah tukeran macem-macem, tapi ya itu, tiap mau liat konser, ada aja halangannya.

Pas EXO-M jadi _guest star_ di SS4 aja, malah Monoyoshi yang heboh.

Monoyoshi memang ELF—fans Super Junior—garis keras, tapi nggak sampai nge _bash_ EXO-M yang jadi _guest star,_ kok, dia ngga selabil itu. Paling ngetawain si kakak yang langsung pasang wajah mau nangisnya yang super _kimo_ pas dia cerita menggebu-gebu. _Luhan cubangs, Zitao kece anjeng._ Perasaan si kakak ini enak banget buat dibully apa gimana ya, kekereannya melegenda. Salah Monoyoshi (lagi) sih, nodongin kakaknya melulu.

Itu, zaman Tsurumaru masih sayang banget sama Luhan si tipikal seme idaman.

Sekarang sih, kalo untuk Kyungsoo, dia rela jadi maho.

 

 

(hari dua setelah dia konfirmasi _e-mail_ , hari lima pasca dia memasukkan dua puluh satu kode sekaligus.)

“Cuk, _tek orak dikirim-kirim_.”

“ _Ojo takon aku_.”

“Gue pingin nekanin kalo gue vvibu buat DKS.”

“ _Ora urusan_.”

 

 

(hari ketujuh pasca Tsurumaru memasukkan dua puluh satu kode sampai tangannya keriting.)

Ada kalanya foya-foya menjadi pelarian hidup yang paling luar biasa. Nikmati hidup, lupakan mati, katanya, dan Tsurumaru mengamininya dengan khidmat. Pokoknya gue mau mabok, batinnya, persetan dengan slogan yang biasa ia keluarkan meniru Yang Mulia Kriscasso, mabok _nae style aniya_. Bukannya dia nggak kuat mabok, hanya saja, dia malas berurusan dengan _hangover_ di esok hari.

Lampu bar remang-remang, dan musik disetel dengan volume maksimum.

_Dance the night away, live your life and stay young on the floor~_

Sungguh nasihat yang indah. Pikirannya yang sudah tercemar alkohol menerima pesan tersebut dengan bahagia. Tsurumaru mau lupa dengan kenyataan kalau ia nggak bisa kelihatan vvibunya DKS. Tsurumaru masih mau meyakinkan diri kalau dua puluh delapan itu masih muda, bukannya bangkotan. Industri _idol group_ aja yang inginnya perjaka ting-ting selalu siap sedia supaya bisa tetap bertahan di kalangan fans yang rerata gadis-gadis remaja labil. Tsurumaru tapi sedang malas berdansa, sori-sori saja, walau Doujigiri suka bilang kalau dansanya mirip dengan dansanya Kai—Jogging—dan harusnya Tsurumaru kerja sebagai penari saja.

Bar dekat kos-kosan, bar dekat hotel, barnya yang strategis atau kos-kosannya yang strategis. Kenapa di Indonesia bisa ada bar? Ya bisa aja, Indonesia kan juga punya sisi gelap, bahkan Timur Tengah yang imejnya agamis banget saja punya kelab-kelab malam dan jauh lebih parah. Jangan menilai buku dari sampul.

Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur, dan Shokudaikiri di hadapannya sepertinya sudah lelah meladeninya ngobrol. Makanya dia nggak suka kalau sedang mabok, mulutnya nggak bisa dikontrol. Huhu. Di sini mau seterkenal apa pun kamu, bakal tetap anonim sih. _High class,_ gitu loh. Tsurumaru mana mau mabok di bar kere, kilahnya.

Harusnya, daripada mabok, duitnya kamu tabung saja buat konser-konser EXO dan SMTOWN, Mas.

“Misi, Mas.” Seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya menyela curhatan Tsurumaru pada Shokudaikiri, ia berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris yang sedikit beraksen meski tetap terdengar fasih, “Hotel Pancasila dari sini ada di mana ya? Saya lupa jalan.”

“Lupa jalan, kayak Yixing aja ya kamu. Hehehehehehe.” Tsurumaru menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama, meski dia menggantinya dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang setelahnya, “Sok nginggris kamu Mas,” setelahnya terbahak.

Namun yang bertanya malah makin memasang wajah bingung. Matanya belo sekali, Tsurumaru jadi teringat sama Kyungsoo. Lucu deh kalau melotot, alih-alih terlihat seram. Ah, DKS, kapan aku bisa ketemu kamu. DKS kembalilah ke Abang.

“Anda tahu Yixing-hyung?”

Tiba-tiba ia menggebrak meja. Yaudah deh sesekali sok nginggris juga. Kemarin TOEFLnya tembus 600. Hepi dikit boleh, dong. “Tahu lah, siapa yang nggak tahu Zhang Yixing _unicorn_ ganteng anggota EXO, betewe Mas, saya tuh kepingin nontonin TLP 2, tapi duit saya udah diabisin adek, saya dalam kondisi kere, saya sayang banget sama Dio, Do Kyungsoo lucu banget imut-imut sedunia, tapi saya ngga bisa lihat, saya harus gimanaaaaa.”

Sepertinya orang di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi, “Anda fansnya EXO?”

“Iya. Mau bilang saya terlalu bangkotan buat naksir EXO?” ia menuding si penanya dengan telunjuk, nyolot, “Saya emang bangkotan, tapi saya nggak akan berhenti sayang sama EXO kecuali kalau Kyungsoo sendiri yang bilang saya harus berhenti suka sama EXO karena ketuaan.”

Tawa kecil lepas. Elah, emangnya ini lucu? Urusan kesukaan bukan hal main-main. “Saya ngga mungkin ngomong gitu sama fans, dong, Mas.”

Ia manggut-manggut. “Emang harusnya gitu.”

“Maaf, jadi Masnya tahu nggak ke mana Hotel Pancasila dari sini?”

“Iya?”

“Saya tadi ke sini sama Jongin sama Sehun, tapi saya kayaknya ditinggal karena kelamaan,” Orang itu menyesap minumannya, kayaknya ada kedutan di dahinya, duh, Tsurumaru nggak bisa lihat jelas dan otaknya juga sudah susah konek, “Pulsa saya juga sudah habis, saya ga bisa kontak mereka.”

“Ngga takut dikejar _sasaeng_ , Mas.”

“Orang-orang sini ramah semua, Mas, saya jadi suka. Dan saya nggak khawatir sama sekali.”

“Ooh,” ia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, “Dari sini belok kiri, Mas. Terus lurus terus sampe ketemu jalan raya. Hotel Pancasila ‘kan gede banget, pasti langsung kelihatan deh dari jalan raya. Diikutin aja. Tapi ati-ati ya, Mas, soalnya jalan raya di depan bahaya banget kalau buat penyebrang jalan. Korbannya banyak, Mas nggak mau mati di Indonesia, ‘kan?”

“Masnya perhatian banget, deh.”

“Saya emang gini orangnya, Mas, Masnya juga lucu banget. Namanya siapa?” Tsurumaru bertanya, dia memang nggak tahu malu, kebiasaan _flirting_ sama siapa aja tanpa tahu tempat itu sudah sejak SMA kejadiannya.

“Do Kyungsoo, Mas.”

“Kayak Do Kyungsoo EXO, deh, pantes Inggrisnya Masnya agak Korea-Korea gimana gitu, ternyata,” ia nyengir, tapi buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum kesalahpahaman terjadi dan melukai kedua belah pihak, “Tapi Masnya Inggrisnya bagus banget, kok. Jelas, aksennya tinggal sedikit. Hehehe.”

“Makasih,” si Mas yang mengaku Do Kyungsoo itu menyesap minumannya, “Masnya sendiri namanya siapa?”

Tumben _flirting_ nya berhasil, “Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Hehe.”

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk, dan sepertinya mencoret-coret sesuatu, kenapa sih matanya mendadak minus delapan jika sedang mabok. Dia ‘kan orangnya super kepo. Mungkin dia bakal minta Kuri-chan nganterin dia balik ke kosannya, nanti. Suara lelaki itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, “Mas, maaf banget nih, saya udah ngga punya tiketnya, makanya saya hanya bisa kasih ini.”

Ia menelengkan kepalanya, lelaki itu tersenyum jenaka.

Tsurumaru ingin tahu apakah senyum jenaka DKS kesayangannya bakalan selucu ini.

“Ntar kalau memang kepepet, terobos aja _backstage_ nya mas, bilang kalau Masnya temennya saya.”

Candaannya agak terlalu, walau sableng, dia masih cukup waras buat nggak dikira _sasaeng_ hobi ngaku-ngaku.

Tetapi ia ditinggal bengong dengan sebuah benda di genggamannya.

 

 

“Mas Tsuru.”

“Mas Tsuru?”

“Mas Tsuru!”

Shokudaikiri menggeram saat panggilan baik-baiknya tidak digubris sama sekali. Oknum ini memang benar-benar merepotkan kalau sudah mabuk. Ia menarik napas, dan mendekati telinganya, “WOY _JANCUK TSURUMARU KUNINAGA TANGI KON WES ESUK NDES!!!!_ ” dan tersenyum puas saat oknum yang ia siksa gendang telinganya bangun dengan terlunjak.

“Cep, _mesakke sitik karo kupingku, tah_.” Tsurumaru meringis, mengusap-usap telinganya, suara sedikit serak habis semalam. Bukan akibat anu-anuan, bersihkan pikiran kalian wahai manusia, tapi habis kebanyakan minum. “ _Aku bayar piro ki_.”

Shokudaikiri melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, “ _Wes dibayar_.”

“ _Karo?”_

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Cep, jangan bercanda ah, gue udah cerita ‘kan kalau gue patah hati karena si pencukur janggut itu bisa nonton Jongdae, sementara gue, jadi onggokan sampah aja di kos-kosan, ngga bisa ketemu DKS kesayangan …” ia merengut, bangun dengan susah payah (akibat bokong mencium lantai) sembari mengelus-elus bokongnya, “Gue ntar nangis loh.”

“Serah lu.” Shokudaikiri menata gelas, lalu dengan hati-hati mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di antara gelas-gelas kaca, “Oh ya, tadi malem lo dikasih sesuatu.”

Tsurumaru mengangkat alis sebelah, “Sama siapa?”

“Lo liat aja deh, tapi liatnya di kosan aja ya, ini bar udah tutup dan gue ga mau Kogi marah-marah karena semuanya belum selesai,” Shokudaikiri kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan berhubung Tsurumaru sama sekali tidak ditagih soal minumannya dan mengingat ia sudah diusir baik-baik, jadi dia menurut saja. Ia harus banyak minum air putih habis ini.

Sembari ia membelok ke kanan, ia memandangi benda yang diberi Shokudaikiri barusan. “Lah, ini kan album EXO yang Exodus. Gue juga punya, lagian kurang kerjaan banget, ini kan zamannya Sing For You, hell—“

Pandangannya berhenti saat ia melihat coretan tidak asing.

Tanda tangan Kyungsoo.

Dengan satu pesan, ditulis dengan Bahasa Inggris,

“ _Tsurumaru Kuninaga-hyung, terima kasih atas bantuannya! ”_

 

 

Gitu doang. Tapi sudah cukup untuk mengantarkan Tsurumaru ke alam baka.

 

 

‘CUK, HIGEKIRI GONDES, _HOW TO UNLOVE_ DKS GUE GAGAL PAHAM.” Ia datang berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat sudah kembali dengan selamat sentosa ke kosannya, sebodo amat sama ibu kos yang mungkin nanti bakal marah-marah karena berisik, tapi sumpah, Tsurumaru ngga kuat kalo dia harus ngomong pake nada biasa. “ _ODOROITA,_ CUK, GUE MIMPI APA SEMALAM YA TUHAN.”

“Paan si.” Higekiri yang sedang siap-siap kerja melirik kesal, “Lo pagi-pagi udah ribut aja.”

“DKS CUK. DKS. GUE. GUE. DKS. AAAAAAAAGH.”

Tsurumaru kehabisan kata-kata, dan yang ia lakukan hanya menyodorkan album bertandatangan DKS tersebut pada Higekiri yang bingung, dan sedetik kemudian ikut mangap.

“ _ASU KON,_ TSUR.”

“TUJUAN HIDUP GUE UDAH TERCAPAI, CUK. ANDAI GUE MATI SEKARANG GUE RELA.”

“Alay lo. Jadi gimana, lo udah ngga iri kan sama gue nonton Jongdae _live_?”

“Ngga,” Tsurumaru menggeleng mantap, “Gue ingat dikit-dikit dan diperkuat kesaksian si Cecep, gue dikasih itu sama Ayang DKS langsung.”

Higekiri mangap lagi, tapi cepat menguasai diri.

“Jadi lo ngga butuh topi sama kaos yang menunjukkan kevvibuan lo?”

“Ngga—eh, masih butuh, ding,” Tsurumaru rasanya teringat sesuatu, kemudian merogoh-rogoh ponsel. “Gue mau tanya soal barang gue, deh, gue sudah ngga bisa keluar dari neraka EXO ini, cuk.”

Beruntung bungkusnya masih ia simpan, ia membatin lega, dan mulai menyentuh angka-angka di layar.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (2): Bias saya Huang Zitao.


End file.
